perder es malo
by TAtriX
Summary: después de haber perdido una apuesta tengo que subir una historia ...solo quería subir de el caballero pero como perdí me toco a la mala...ale no me mates


**CITA**

**Ya que perdí una apuesta tengo que escribir esto lo mas horrible que he escrito y yo YO tengo que ser la pobre victima NOOOO te odio amiga mía (no diré su nombre y no eres tu karem)**

Estaba una chica corriendo con todo el clan sombra ya que vivía con ellos desde que llego a bajoterra, la criaron y la cuidaron como una de ellos

Su vestuario era el siguiente: un pantalón negro igual que blusa pero en ella llevaba decoraciones como el clan sombra, una pequeña capa del mismo color que le llegaba hasta su copete ,ojos negro su cabellos castaño.

-líder olvide mi lanzadoras ahora vengo pidió la oji-negra

- ve hablo el jefe mirándola-quiero que traigas también tu sombra-traslador

-ok ya vengo dijo la chica corriendo a su cueva

**EN LA CUEVA **

La cabello castaño camino de lado y lado buscando sus lanzadoras de mano pero no se dio cuenta que sus babosas la tenían

-muy bien pequeñas pásemelas ahora hablo tatiana saltando las babosas solo las soltaron asiendo caerlas al suelo

-NOOOO grito asustada en eso apareció un de sus amigos del clan cogiendo las lanzadoras

-esto es tuyo hablo su amigo

-gracias mira hay esta mi sombra-traslador dijo la chica cogiéndolo

-mejor volvamos o el líder se enojara hablo su amigo desapareciendo

-ok te sigo pero primero veloz, chorro,tela todos a mi mochila mando la chica, las babosas solo se miraron y se quedaron quietas

-está bien babosas por favor pueden dentar a mi mochila y hablo de todas hablo la oji-negra a su arsenal , sus babosas solo saltaron a la mochila verde

**TERRITORIO DEL CLAN SOMBRA**

Todos esperaban a la muchacha pues era una de las mas pequeña de la manada , siempre tenían que cuidarlos pero igual sabían que ella se podía cuidar sola,en eso apareció la peli-castaño detrás de su líder

-has mejorado mucho jovencita comento un integrante

-sí que lo e hecho dijo feliz la chica mirando a su zipper

-ya que has mejorado tanto que queremos dar esto hablo el líder del clan sombra

-esperen algo para mi dijo la oji-negra

-asi es comentaron todos mostrando una meca-pantera era de color igual que el clan sombra negro con líneas verdes

-MUCHAS GRACIAS grito la stump abrazando a el jefe

-no hay de que ahora ve y pruébala a si puedes ir a la caverna shane necesitamos que le entregues esto hablo el líder dándole un libro

Entendido dijo la chica en forma militar

**GUARIDAD SHANE**

Toda la banda estaba hablando sobre babosas, mejoras, villanos lo de siempre pero en eso apareció un chico rubio

-hola hermana saludo thomas a la sting

-a si hola hermanito puedes pasar dijo trix dándole un sillón

El chico era rubio con ojos verdes su ropa era la siguiente: una playera negra, pantalones grises, tenía un cinturón negro con la estrella de los shane, llevaba una babosa congelada y su camiseta era de color azul oscuro.

-hola entonces tu eres el hermano de trixie hablo kord sorprendido viendo que solo se parecían por los ojos y la piel

-aja hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo

**DEVUELTA CON LA CHICA**

Seguía con su meca-pantera corriendo feliz pero de pronto la tumbo un caza babosas

-hey tu perro apestoso aléjate de mi grito furiosa el perro solo la miro acercándosele

La chica no se dejaría atacar ni menos hacer que el clan viniera a salvarla así que decidió utilizar su sombra-traslador, apareciendo detrás del can golpeándolo fuerte con sus propias manos haciéndolo huir botando sangre

-mmmmm….crees que exagere pregunto Tatiana a su babosa zipper la babosa solo se encogió de hombros

Decidió seguir su camino y no pararía hasta llegar aunque no se había dado cuenta que estaba anocheciendo

**GUARIDAD SHANE**

Todos estaban listos para comer pero en eso tocaron la puerta

-pizza rebote a domicilio hablo Mario brabado con una pizza en sus manos

-gracias Mario chicos llego la pizza grito eli a sus amigos y dándole el oro al lanzador de trucos

-eli hay alguien que te necesita dijo mario dándole espacio a la chica

-hola tatix que necesitas saludo el shane

-podemos hablar adentro indico la stump

Después que Mario se fue eli y tatix dentaron a la guarida en eso la sting le presento a su hermano

-mucho gusto en conocerte Thomas saludo tatix

-el placer es mío por que no vamos y comemos pizza dijo thomas muy cortes

**Eli y trixie**

Los dos estaban felices anqué trix noto que su amiga y su hermano se llevaban muy bien después de haberse conocido no se separaba uno del otro

**CON TODOS**

Estaban el la mesa comiendo pizza en eso Tatiana recordó a lo que venia

-eli me puedes pasar ese bolso dijo tatix señalándolo

-claro oye que era lo que necesitabas pregunto eli

-para esto dijo sacando un libro viejo del libro-el clan sombra me dijo que tenia que entregártelo

-Wow este libro es uno de los shane pero como es que el clan sombra lo tenia comento dudoso eli

-no me preguntes y será mejor que ya me vaya se esta anocheciendo dijo preocupada

-ahhh..tatiana creo que te tocara irte mañana hablo kord desde la ventana

-espera porque mañana pregunto la stump

-lo que pasa es que … tomo aire y dijo kord – no puedes porque ya anocheció y no creo que tu sombras-traslador te lleve tan lejos

-ok pero en donde duermo hablo triste ta ya que siempre esta con el clan

Después de un rato decidieron hacer una empijamada ( se escribe asi no se como) habían creado un circulo con las camas ,las babosas por supuesto se quedaron en el centro y algunas con sus buenos

Cada uno corria de lado y lado ya que estaban en una guerra de almuadas , eli y trixie fueron los primeros en rendirse , kord y pronto los segundos solo quedaron los mas jóvenes

-muy bien thomas no me dejare ganar ni menos por un chico desafio la ojjinegro

-yo menos de una chica después de esas palabras salieron corriendo pero de pronto kord le hace zancadilla a Tatiana haciendo que callera encima del chico

-KORD ESTAS MUERTO grito furiosa levantándose roja en eso el troll salió corriendo sabia que si era capas

En unas horas todos estaban dormidos kord igualmente golpeado pero dormido

**AL DIA SIGUENTE**

Cada uno se levanto a su tiempo bueno sacando a pronto ya que el seguía dormido , antes que despertaran todos Thomas y Tatiana se unieron para hacerle una broma a sus amigos

-mmmm…fue divertido hablo trixie medio dormida ,trato de levantarse pero

**BUENO ES MEJOR ALGO QUE NADA NO ES CIERTO**

**UNA NOTICIA MAS ESTOY EN LA MITAD DE UN CONCURSO ENTRE AMIGAS **

**PREGUNTA:QUE ANIMAL SERIAN**

**RTA: UN IBRISO DE LOBO Y GATO**

**BYE NYA NYA ( raro en mi poner eso)**


End file.
